muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Oscarfan
Tarzan Hi Enrique! Do you have a screenshot of the Tarzan Muppet from this sketch? I noticed you uploaded the original screenshot. —Scott (talk) 15:43, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :I got the screenshot a while ago from a Hebrew clip on YouTube. I'm not sure if it's still there or not. - Oscarfan 16:10, November 2, 2009 (UTC) picture facelifts Something tells me you got a new image editing program ;) They look great! —Scott (talk) 01:34, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks! I hadn't used iPhoto on my school laptop much, but now I've found a good use for it! - Oscarfan 01:36, October 27, 2009 (UTC) ::Are you doing it for fun, or is there a new rule about images with logos? --MuppetVJ 18:51, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :::There's no rule, it's mostly for fun. - Oscarfan 19:21, October 27, 2009 (UTC) "A 2008 episode" Hooray! The edit you made on King Midas is the first time I've seen somebody else use a date link instead of an episode link. Thank you, that made me happy! :) -- Danny (talk) 02:54, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :Oh! I just remembered I was going to ask you about something else -- User:Dolphinguy, who made a bunch of edits over the last few days, turns out to be User:Deanmo19 -- a contributor that we banned from the site a couple years ago because he was unreliable. We just banned him again, but before we did, he added some information to the Sesame episode pages. I'm not sure whether what he added was true or not. Would you mind looking at and seeing if you can tell whether they're legit? We can revert everything that he did, but we don't have to if you think it looks good. -- Danny (talk) 03:07, October 23, 2009 (UTC) ::To be frank, I wouldn't know if they are. The edits he made to #2491 are anyone's guess. I got the info from someone at MC, but if Dolphinguy has the episode too, then I guess it's legit. - Oscarfan 10:45, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :::That guide is legit; I've got that show. -- MuppetDude 15:19, October 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::Cool -- thanks, Tony! The problem with Dean is that some of his stuff was accurate and some wasn't, so I wanted to make sure. -- Danny (talk) 16:58, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::Yeah, but it was a shame that he had to get booted again for being a repeat offender. A lot of his recent edits were pretty nice, updating EKAs and such. Still, I can understand why he's gone again. Ah well. -- MuppetDude 17:05, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Season 40 Nice find on the episode descriptions! Do they come from the same place as the February end date? We should cite that on the article if you have it handy. —Scott (talk) 02:13, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :Some from the press kit, others from here. The SS site just updated with info of the new season, with an episode listing, complete with dates (plus a super-awesome highlight reel)!. - Oscarfan 02:16, October 16, 2009 (UTC) ::Nice! I can't find the dates on the Sesame site though, Did they all come from KET? —Scott (talk) 02:27, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :::The KET site doesn't list all the episodes. Did you look in the "On Air" section of SS.org? - Oscarfan 10:19, October 16, 2009 (UTC) More Clips I thought I'd let you know that several video clips have just been added to Sesamestreet.org (unfortunately, no classic clips). --Minor muppetz 14:50, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :Tony got 'em yesterday. - Oscarfan 15:02, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Enrique's talk archive * Muppet Wiki Talk Archives